mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Southlake Mall (Indiana)
Southlake Mall is a shopping mall in Merrillville, Indiana. The tract of land on which it sits was annexed by the city of Hobart from unincorporated Ross Township in 1993. It lies in the Chicago metropolitan area. Southlake Mall is the only enclosed super regional mall in Northwest Indiana, as well as one of largest in the state overall along with Castleton Square in Indianapolis and Glenbrook Square in Fort Wayne. Anchor stores include Kohl's, JCPenney, Macy's, Dick's Sporting Goods, Sears, Books-A-Million, Cooper's Hawk Winery & Restaurants and H&M. The Macy's store was previously an L. S. Ayres prior to September 9, 2006. Across the street from the mall is a combined shopping center called Merrillville Plaza And Crossings Of Hobart. History Opening and 1970s The mall first opened with only two anchor stores - JCPenney and Sears - and the north and south anchor wings were added later. Carson's once housed the cafeteria-style "The Garden Restaurant" next to the entrance near the security garage on the south side of the mall from 1975-89. Richard E. Jacobs Visconsi group built the mall in 1974. The company put it up for sale in 1999, but it was not purchased until 2002 by The Westfield Group, who renamed it Westfield Shoppingtown Southlake, and again to Westfield Southlake. 1990s In 1993, Kohl's, Target Greatland and Circuit City opened outside of the Mall. 2000s In 2000, Ruby Tuesday opened between JCPenney and L. S. Ayres, but closed in 2010. Westfield Southlake underwent a significant expansion in 2006, which added Dick's Sporting Goods and a Borders bookstore, as well as several structures in the mall's outlot areas, including a 12 screen AMC theater, a Fifth Third Bank branch, Chipotle Mexican Grill, Potbelly Sandwich Works, Red Robin, and Buffalo Wild Wings. 2010s In July 2011, Borders Group announced it would be closing all of its stores by the end of September due to Chapter 7 Bankruptcy Liquidation, including the Southlake Mall location. After Borders was closed, it became Books-A-Million. Cooper's Hawk Winery & Restaurants opened in August 2012. On November 10, 2012, a group of teens ranging from age 14-16 were arrested after an altercation with another group of teens. One of the teens shot a 7.62×25mm Tokarev into the ceiling which caused the gun to jam. The mall was shutdown after the shooting and resumed business on November 11, 2012. Specialty discount retailer, rue21, opened a store in the JCPenney wing in March 2013. Westfield Group sold the mall and several others to Starwood Capital in September 2013. As part of the sale, the mall's name reverted to Southlake Mall. Books-A-Million relocated in 2014 and the old location became Forever 21 the same year. H&M opened at Southlake Mall in the same wing in 2015. On April 12, 2018, the Sears building was put up for sale. On April 18, 2018, it was announced that Carson's would be closing as parent company The Bon-Ton was going out of business. The store closed in August 2018. Current Anchors * Sears * JCPenney * Macy's (originally L. S. Ayres) * Dick's Sporting Goods (opened 2006) * Books-A-Million * Cooper's Hawk Winery & Restaurants (opened August 2012) * H&M * Kohl's (opened 1993) See also * Century Mall * Merrillville Crossings * Merrillville Plaza And Crossings Of Hobart * Crossroads Plaza Of Merrillville Gallery Videos File:Graeginator Rides 6 Elevators at Westfield Southlake Mall in Merrillville, IN|Elevator Tour Photos Books-A-Million At Southlake Mall In Merrillville, Indiana.jpg|Books-A-Million External Links Southlake Mall's Official Website Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Malls in Indiana Category:Starwood Capital Group Malls Category:Former Westfield Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1974 Category:Books-A-Million-anchored Malls Category:Former L.S. Ayres-anchored Malls Category:Cooper's Hawk Locations